Mixed Up Moments
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge in the Doctor Donna community at LJ. The prompts are out of order as I started late, but that won't stop the Doctor and Donna from helping it make a bit of sense! *on hiatus*
1. Swap

Title: Swap

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: G

Prompt Word: #39 - Wish

Word count: 301

Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ. The Doctor and Donna on a mini-adventure. Enjoy~!

* * *

"This is the problem with landing without looking!" grumbled Donna.

The Doctor sniffed and looked around at his surroundings. "It could be... Well yeah I won't finish that sentence. I hate hearing it."

"Don't remind me. So how are you going to get us out of this one?"

The Doctor looked down at his feet tied to the stake. Opposite of him, he could see Donna bound feet and hands to her stake as well.

They were on planet Will. It seemed as if the TARDIS' speech systems were being disrupted by whatever power source the planet was run on, and so the Doctor was 99% certain they had upset the locals.

The King in front of them, incidentally called Will as well, raised his fist, and the torchbearers, the ones the Doctor had hoped weren't going to get closer, set the wood around them on fire.

The crowd, oh yes, it appeared the Willites liked a good show, began chatting one word over and over again.

"What are they saying?" cried out the Doctor.

"I don't know," spluttered Donna, the smoke filling her lungs, "But I bloody wish I could understand them before we die."

And suddenly Donna could hear English, and God bless its frankness, she understood what they were saying.

The next thing the Doctor knew, both he and Donna were standing clear of the pyre.

"What happened?"

The Doctor looked down at Donna, bent over gasping for clean air.

"Lucky for you," Donna coughed, "You were upwind."

"But what happened?"

The Willites were surrounding them, clapping.

"You should have realized it Doctor. The whole planet and everything on it is psychokinetic. That's why it was blocking out the Tardis. You literally have to _will_ what you want into existence!"

"Well isn't that wizard, to borrow a phrase."

_-End-_


	2. Red

Title: Red

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: G

Prompt Word: #40 - Hair

Word count: 420

Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ. Just another mini-adventure with the Doctor and Donna.

* * *

"You'll love this place I'm telling you! They've got automatic sonic hair cleaners! No water! No fuss! It just vibrates your hair clean! Isn't that brilliant? Vibrating your hair clean!?"

"You're having too much fun saying the word 'vibrating'," noted Donna.

"Vibrating," the Doctor repeated, stretching out the "ing."

"Anyway, do they have decent hair stylists? Because the last time I got my hair cut, I went to someone recommended by Veena, and I came out looking like Cher."

"I can't imagine you looking like Cher."

"It was the bangs."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes while giving Donna's forehead a look over and declared, "Yep. I can see that all right."

"And how do you know about this place?"

"I found it with Rose-"

"What? You mean there were actually times when you two weren't running for your life? You actually had time to relax for a hair cut?"

"Well they didn't cut mine... Although they did recommend some really great hair gel and I'm out now-"

"Yeah, I noticed your hair was doing some 'floppy' thing."

"Yes, thank you for that. And yes they have great hair stylists, and no you're not going to end up looking Cher."

"So no reason not to go I guess?"

lllll

2 Hours Later...

llllll

"How was I supposed to know that the stylists of Capello 2 are strict on lifetime monogamy?" gasped the Doctor as they reached the Tardis.

"We're not married!!"

"I know that!" He fumbled with the Tardis key, looking over his shoulder nervously at the stylists catching up. "But according to them, in the past six weeks, their time, I've brought 2 different girls to their salon. And to them, no person goes to a salon willingly with another person unless they're related or......"

They spared a moment to glance at each other red faced before entering the Tardis, knowing that the door was shut just in time when a hundred thuds sounded on it.

"But didn't that bloke in Pompeii tell us we had some family resemblance?"

"Yeah, so, apparently when they asked if we were together, I mistakenly said yes."

Donna shot daggers at the Doctor as he removed his coat and got them out of there before the stylists, with their thuds, added any further discomfort to the Tardis.

"At least they did my hair before they got violent," said Donna.

The Doctor looked up from the control panel, "Yeah, it looks... good."

He was still red.

Donna rolled her eyes.

"Outer space dunce," she muttered.

_-End-_


	3. Alternate

Title: Alternate

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: G

Prompt Word: #1 - Envious

Word Count: 385

Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ. Takes place just before The Sontaran Stratagem.

* * *

Donna watched the Doctor as he turned the knobs, doodads, whatchamacallits, thingamajigs, and contraptions on the Tardis' control panel. She didn't even know what half of them did. She watched him enviously as he explained they'd be heading to see the Hindenburg land.

"I figure if the disaster never happened, we'd have ended up being closer to Pete's world."

"Pete's world?"

"It's an alternate universe."

"Oh," Donna nodded from her seat.

Their last two adventures had been weighing heavily on her mind. Pompeii. The Ood Sphere. It'd been thrilling but tormenting.

She knew she was right in staying with the Doctor, but the scared, doubtful side of Donna Noble wondered if the worst was yet to come.

"What's on your mind Donna?"

The Doctor was leaning against the control panel now, his mallet hanging from his skinny wrist.

"Oh, nothing really, was just watching you mess around there..."

"Really? Because I haven't touched a button in the last 3 minutes as you were staring off into space there."

Donna looked down nervously.

"It was nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to have a go at the controls then?"

"What?"

"Yeah, come over, I'll show you."

Donna smiled shyly as she stood and walked over to the controls.

"Now just stand here," said the Doctor as he tugged Donna by the arm to where he wanted her to stand.

"Hold this lever down," he added as he placed Donna's right hand on the lever.

"And just turn this one, slowly, counter-clockwise," he was on her other side now. The words rang with a sense of finality in her ears.

"Donna Noble, you are flying the Tardis."

She smiled up at him as he looked down at her.

"See, anyone can do it."

"You're just saying that."

"Well, maybe but..."

Whatever the Doctor was going to say was lost as the Tardis gave a lurch and the Doctor ran to a control on the other side. He hit one of the controls.

"Steady girl!"

The Tardis seemed to have up righted itself, but Donna looked down and realized that she was holding onto another knob the Doctor hadn't told her about.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said as a grin broke across her face.

"Neither can I," replied the Doctor, half in wonder.

_-End-_


	4. Spun

Title: Spun

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #41 - Mirror

Word Count: 320

Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ. Taking place somewhere inside the Tardis... I think.

* * *

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"You could be a little more gentle- _Ow!_"

"_Sorry!_"

The Doctor tried what he was doing from behind Donna now, awkwardly positioned, his face the model of supreme concentration on the task before him.

"When I asked you if you knew how to do this, you said yes," grumbled Donna.

"Just give me a minute."

"Ow."

"I've never heard a person complain more than you Donna Noble."

"Oi!"

"Don't 'oi' me, you know it's true." The Doctor's tone was mocking her completely now.

Donna felt yet another tug on her hair, accompanied quickly by the stab from a bobby pin.

"Doctor," Donna said warningly.

Her chair spun forward and she could now see herself in the mirror.

The Doctor watched nervously as Donna's mouth, in said mirror, opened and closed with a mind of its own.

"It's not my best work," started the Doctor, coming up with excuses, "But I think it works."

"You think," Donna began slowly, questioningly, "It works?"

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"When I asked for a bump in my hair, I just wanted a little one. I didn't want to look like Marie Antoinette on crack!"

The Doctor did have to admit he had gone a little over the top and had started to back away slowly when Donna got out of the chair. He gulped as she turned to him, no longer concerned with her reflection in the mirror, focused only on him.

"Now, Donna, before you do anything, I'm sure I can fix it."

"I'll fix you in a minute if you don't get in the chair. It's your turn to get your hair done."

He should have known this was coming and considering the look in Donna's eye it would be best if he just let her get her revenge on him.

He sat and gave his finely styled hair one last look before Donna spun him away from the mirror.

_-End-_


	5. Guidance

Title: Guidance

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #2 - Protection

Word Count: 1050

Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ. Takes place at the end of Journey's End. Warning for angst and no fix. Enjoy.

* * *

She found it in the pocket of her brown leather jacket. It had been laid out on a chair in her room with a belt she figured she must have been wearing.

She didn't remember putting them on or the clothes she was wearing now, but she must have at some point and tried not to listen to the anxious voice in the back of her head. It blathered on about not being able to remember something important, and if she were forced to admit it, she wondered about it too.

_Why had she been asleep?_ In her clothes no less.

_Where had she been? _There were suitcases in her closet packed to the brim with most of her wardrobe.

_How had she gotten home? _The only thing she saw outside her window was a police box that she never remembered being there and she only vaguely remembered her mother saying something about taking the car back to the dealer.

But as soon as her hand wrapped around that little key on a nearly invisible chain in her jacket, the worries faded from her mind, replaced by soothing warmth.

It answered no questions, only assured her with a whisper.

_**He's downstairs... Act like nothing is wrong... Go downstairs...**_

_So something is wrong..._

The key did not reply as she picked up her cell phone from the night stand.

She put the chain on as she headed downstairs, and could hear her mother talking with someone.

"But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space."

"It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories where she missed it all again," replied someone she didn't know. _That 'he' the key whispered?_

"But she was better with you!"

_When was she with him?_

"Don't say that."

"No, she was!" Her gramps was clearly not going to change his mind about that, no matter what protests her mother made.

"I just want you to know that there are worlds out there. Safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light. And singing songs of Donna Noble. A thousand million light years away. They will never forget her. While she can never remember... And for one moment... One shining moment, she was the important woman in the whole wide universe."

She didn't hear whatever her mother said next, forced to breathe and hold back tears for this man and what he had said about her.

It just seemed so impossible to her that she could be so important, not just to whomever she had saved but to him it seemed.

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while."

Hearing those words knocked her out of her thoughts and she entered the living room where everyone was.

"I was asleep, on my bed, in my clothes, like a flippin' kid! What d'you let me do that for?"

She could see as plain as day the worry on the faces of her gramps and mother. Certain she would see the same expression on the other man's face, she found herself only able to utter her name in what she knew was a useless introduction as she looked at her phone for something else to say.

"John Smith" was the name she heard.

"Mr. Smith was just leaving," she couldn't believe her mother sometimes, but as she looked at him once more, she recognized that he looked in a hurry to leave anyway.

_**Let him go...**_

"My phone's gone mad! 32 texts! Veena's gone barmy, she's saying 'planets in the sky!' What have I missed now? Nice to meet you!"

She feigned her ignorance to the situation masterfully and ducked out of the room to the kitchen as quickly as she could. Her heart was going a mile a minute. The shadows in his eyes had caused shivers to go down her back.

Without thinking of it, she called Veena to gossip, to get her mind off the man who felt as if he belonged to her.

She was rambling on about something when he popped his head into the kitchen to say that he was leaving.

Quite suddenly she felt frustrated with him. He looked as if he had something much more important to say to her.

_**Don't ask... Do. Not. Ask. Him.**_

Even more frustrated, she forced herself to look him in the eye and say good bye in the lamest way possible.

She finished her gossip with Veena in minutes, no longer caring for it.

She wanted to go after him.

She wanted to know and she knew he had all the answers.

Gripping the key on its chain, she went down the hall. She caught sight of her gramps in the living room now.

"Donna?"

She opened the front door and went out, looking up and down the street.

_Where'd he go?_

There was no one, nothing, in view in either direction. The police box she had seen was also strangely gone.

Her gramps was calling her from the door, telling her to get out of the rain.

Sadness filled her so completely now that she fell down to her knees.

"Tell me... tell me what happened... tell me who you are..."

"Donna! Get out of the rain!" Her gramps was holding an umbrella over them now.

The key's warmth, the whispering protection it had offered, both were gone.

"Come back to me..."

Closing her eyes, she tried to trace back the moment when the key was handed to her. She felt the warmth return to it. It was burning hot when she remembered him in what appeared to be an army base.

"_Oh. Never given you a key. Keep that, go on. That's yours. Quite a big moment really."_

"_Yeah__, maybe we can get sentimental after the worlds finished choking to death."_

She fell unconscious onto the sidewalk with a wistful smile on her face and began to dream of saving the world with a hammer with him cheering her on.

_**Never take me off... Never let me go... Never forget he lo-...... **_

The words were plucked away from her sleeping conscious as the necklace was delicately removed from her neck.

"I forgot the key," murmured the Doctor as Wilf looked up at him. "How stupid of me to forget..."

_-End-_


	6. Twisted

Title: Twisted

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #3 - Lipstick

Word Count: 395

Notes: Sequel to Spun. More fun on the TARDIS. Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ.

* * *

Donna stepped out of the shower. Her hair was now free of the product the Doctor had put in it to make it stand on its own just hours before. She dried herself off and put on some underwear before putting on her robe. Once sitting in front of her vanity, she began to towel it dry. It was a bit of a pain really, but she didn't want to put any more stress on her hair with a blow dryer.

Eventually it wasn't dripping anymore and she began to untangle it with a wide tooth comb. It fell damp around her shoulders, pleasingly cold against her robe.

Looking down onto the clock on her vanity, she realized how time meant very little to her anymore. Even if it said the time was 12 AM, she wasn't a bit tired, having only woken up a few hours before.

She put on her makeup: foundation, blush, eye liner and shadow, and mascara. Her smoky eyes looked back at her as she removed the cap to her lipstick. It twisted up and met her lips with the help of her hand's precision. As she capped it again, she giggled at the name of it.

"Kissable. How very kissable. But to who?" her reflection pouted at her. "A world leader, some hero on an alien world or..."

Feeling very silly and warm all over, she snuck a glance to see that her door was still closed.

"The Doctor."

"You called?"

Her door was open now and he was looking in at her. His hair was just as she had left it half an hour ago, flat in the front with the sides going up like the lead of A Flock of Seagulls.

She grabbed her hair brush, "No one called you!"

"Really? Because the TARDIS was telling me that you-"

"She doesn't know what she was talking about," she replied, aiming her brush at him, red creeping quickly into her cheeks.

"All right, but might I say you're looking quite lovely-"

"Out!"

The door closed just as the brush connected to where the Doctor's head had been just a second before.

Donna looked back at her reflection in the mirror, "We can all think whatever we like so long as no one does anything. And that goes double for you old girl!"

The TARDIS hummed innocently in reply.

_-End-_


	7. Blank

Title: Blank

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #42 - Yellow

Word Count: 1805

Notes: A hopeful take on the future. Eleven & Donna. Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ.

* * *

Donna awoke clear eyed and lucid. The golden sun's rays wafted through her windows, chasing away the chills that had come to her while she slept. They were not because of a failure in the heating system.

She could remember what she did yesterday. That would make things easier.

"Donna," called in Shaun from the kitchen just across the hall.

"What is it?"

"Good morning."

Donna smiled at her husband as he walked toward her with a cup of tea for her.

"Silly. Is that all?"

"Sure is," he replied, pecking her cheek. "Now what are you going to do today?"

Donna looked around their room, shrugging.

"I'll probably take a walk, heading downtown."

Shaun smiled, knowingly, "Sounds good then."

**lll**

"_It's the same thing everyday Doctor, she'll get up, go for a walk, and then I'll find her, sometimes two, three days later, just walking back and forth in front of the house."_

"_Have you followed her when she's done this?"_

"_Yes, a couple of the times, I couldn't believe what I saw, but somehow, she'll get out of whatever trouble she's in and... she never outright kills any... thing. If some... __**thing**__ dies, it's because the plan backfired on them, it wouldn't leave when she asked or is the indirect result of one of her actions. She doesn't have any control over it but she'd feel terrible if she knew... if she remembered."_

_The Doctor frowned, "Did you see any signs of what makes her forget?"_

_Shaun shook his head, "I barely got us out of there the last time. When we got to where I'd parked the car, she looked at me as if nothing had happened."_

_The Doctor scratched his chin._

"_Where is she now?"_

**lll**

Donna listened to the sound of her heels clicking on the pavement with every step she took. She'd caught a bus and was in yet another random part of London. That was half the excitement of walking, seeing where you'd end up.

After marrying Shaun and winning the lottery, he and Donna had bought a house they had both agreed was just enough for the two of them, nothing excess. Neither of them had to work, with the money in the bank earning enough interest to live off of, but Shaun liked to. He wanted a career that would justify their lifestyle.

Donna toyed with writing. She walked for ideas at first, writing down anything interesting she saw people doing, a snippet of a conversation, anything simple.

A couple months into her experiment with writing she found herself sitting in a cafe, thinking of what she had done with her life when a family walked in. The woman, blonde and young, was holding the hand of a dark haired toddler with curly locks. Coming in last was a tall, skinny man with spiky brown-hair, clearly the person who the toddler was modeled after. The blonde woman wore jeans and a fashionable black zipper jacket. He wore a brown suit and coat.

Without knowing why, she began to cry. She turned to look out the window, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

She was supposed to be happy, finally married, with everything she could ever want. Why was she allowing herself to sit by herself in a little cafe god knew where in London?

That was the first day she didn't remember how she got home. She didn't realize she didn't know until Shaun was standing outside of their house with her, shaking her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him.

She didn't question it. Weirder things were going on in her mind, that much she knew. How it seemed to fabricate stories out of the slightest suggestion of something she wouldn't have otherwise remembered. Shaun learned well enough after the first time to just pull her gently into the house.

After that, Donna walked for answers. Whatever had caused that first experience of memory loss was out there. Someone or thing had been toying with her memories.

"Donna Noble," said a deep voice behind her.

She was about to turn and look at the new speaker when he suddenly added, "Don't turn around. Don't look at me. You don't know me."

Donna kept walking, trying look out of the corner of her eye to see anything about the man following behind her.

"What do you mean I don't know you? How do you know me then?"

"I did. Once. A long time ago now."

"Well it can't have been a long time ago because I know nearly everyone I've ever known by name and face. So unless you've got anything to do with that year I can't remember, you better tell me your name."

"John Smith."

"That's not a real name."

"Then just call me the Doctor."

"Pompous much?"

"Yes, just a little. You often said so."

"Whatever. I've never known anyone who goes by either of those names so if you didn't want me to think you've got nothing to do with that year I can't remember you should have done your research."

"God I forgot how defensive you could be."

"Oi!"

"Sorry. Yes. I do have something to do with 'that year you can't remember.' Gosh that's a mouthful. Ever thought of shortening it?"

"Well it's not as if anyone will know what I'm talking about if I say 'TYICR' or 2008."

"That is true."

There was a lull in the conversation. Donna was trying her best at trying to get a look at him as they walked past the glass windows but he seemed to know this as he was always looking the other way, hiding his face.

"You're skinny," she commented, not knowing what to say of his sneakers or suit.

"I heard that a lot from you also."

"Did I only ever criticize you?"

"No, we had quite a few laughs."

"So what were we? Friends?"

"Something like that. But then you had to forget me."

"What do you mean I had to forget you?"

"Long story. Ancient history. Now, why are you here Donna?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?"

"Walking, out, alone. I know for a fact if you said to Shaun that you wanted to spend the day with him, he would skip work to do it."

"What are you saying? I don't even know you. How dare you-"

His eyes were wide and filling with fear as Donna's hand connected with his face.

"What was that for!"

He couldn't help saying it, but he watched as the color drained from her face.

"Donna..."

"Who are you?"

The Doctor's face hardened.

"I thought..."

"What did you think Donna?"

"Nothing," she turned, walking away from him as quickly as she could.

"Donna!" he called after her.

"Get away from me. I don't know you."

The words stung. "Just let me talk to you Donna."

"Talk about what?" she spun around to look at him, causing him to nearly crash into her.

"I..."

"If you are the Doctor, if you are the man I remember, can't you just tell me why I can't remember everything else? Really, just put me out of my misery Doctor."

The Doctor, somewhat younger now than his former companion, looked up and down the street, and drowned out the traffic from his mind.

"When I left you back on Earth, and saw you get married a year ago, I thought you'd be okay. Then your grandfather and mother heard from Shaun what's been happening to you. You've been disappearing Donna, for days on end, until you come home catatonic."

Donna looked at him incredulously. "You'd think I'd remember something like that."

"I know, especially with that attention span of yours."

"Oi," Donna replied warningly.

"Sorry. But do you know why you're doing this?"

"Doing what? Walking or going catatonic?"

"Right. Well, I know why, you just have to promise not to slap me. Please."

It took all Donna had to stop from laughing out loud at the young man pleading with his hands clasped out in front of him.

"Okay. I won't."

"You've been trying to find me."

"Again, pompous much?"

"I know, I know. The back of your mind has been looking for me. You've instead found the cousin of a plastic consciousness I took care of a few years ago. You came across angel statues in a park, moved there after they were found in a condemned mansion in London. You stopped a museum curator from smuggling stolen alien tech from Torchwood! Donna Noble, you did everything that I would have!"

"I don't remember any of that, well I do remember a bit of what happened with the alien tech..."

"Yeah, I wanted to check on that but I don't think you'd want me checking on your memories..."

Donna narrowed her eyes and him, her lips thin.

"So you're an alien then?"

The Doctor looked up into the sky above them.

"You make this so difficult."

"I make this difficult? You're the one who..."

The Doctor's eyes snapped back at Donna as her words died on her tongue. He watched quietly as her eyes glowed yellow and then glassy with tears. He knew what she had been about to say, knew what had prompted her current state of mind.

"Donna, can you hear me?"

"Yes Doctor," she droned, lifeless.

"You know it's me?"

"Yes Doctor."

"Donna, I need you to stay safe..."

"The Doctor is selfish."

He grimaced, knowing that her residual time lord consciousness was running the show. Unfortunately it left Donna as empty as a doll, only a shell for immediate knowledge.

"You're right. I'm selfish. Still pretty selfish. I need you to be happy for me. I wish I could give you the universe you wanted, but I can't."

Donna blinked. The focus came back to her eyes.

"Is that really okay Doctor? For me to be happy while you stand there in that new body, acting as if none of it happened?"

"Completely okay Donna Noble."

**lll**

Donna awoke clear eyed and lucid. The warm yellow rays shone through the window, tempting her to sleep further.

She tried to remember what happened yesterday but nothing came to her except a soft warm feeling. It was comforting, though with a tinge of lingering sadness.

"Good morning Donna," said Shaun as he came in with a cup for both of them.

"Are you going to work today dear?"

"No, it's Saturday. What were you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Let's go to Paris."

"Paris?"

"I have a very good feeling about Paris."

"We'll make a vacation of it then."

Donna grinned, feeling younger than she had in years. Feeling as if the universe had suddenly decided that she was at the center of it all, like the sun in their solar system.

_-End-_


	8. Basement

Title: Basement

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #43 - Stairs

Word Count: 340

Notes: A play on an episode of my favorite anime. Ten & Donna. Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ.

* * *

"You should keep a log or something," panted Donna as they ran up the stairs of the Tardis to the console room.

"It didn't seem odd to you at all? Seeing a refrigerator all dusty and battered like that?" probed the Doctor skeptically.

"Blame the TARDIS! All she knew was that I woke up hungry!"

"So hungry you're going to eat that thing?" the Doctor retorted with worried glance over his shoulder.

Just a few steps below them was a giant blob, bouncing after them.

"What is it!"

"It's a... mysterious space creature?" answered the Doctor, making up things as they went.

"What? Like you?"

"I'm not that mysterious!"

"You grew a second hand!"

"Point taken."

He shut the door behind them in time as they reached the console room.

"That was a close one."

Donna pulled her robe around her tighter as she looked down at her leg; a nasty blot was growing on her skin. The blob, no bigger than her fist at first, jumped out at her from the fridge. After attaching itself painfully to her skin, her shouts had had the Doctor running toward her at full speed. Once he had removed the blob, it began to grow exponentially. When they began to back away from it, it lunged, leading to their current predicament.

"Am I poisoned Doctor?"

The Doctor bent down and flashed his sonic screwdriver at her leg.

"Just a minor skin irritation. Take some Benadryl," he answered, clearing his throat.

"Benadryl?"

"You'd be surprised at what it can do. Stop my heart for instance."

"You're joking."

"Yes I am," the Doctor grinned.

"So what about that blob?" asked Donna, looking at the door warily.

"Ah the TARDIS will have already expelled it."

Donna walked to the door and looked through the window. The _thing_ was still pressed up against the door.

"All right, so it might take a little while," sniffed the Doctor.

Donna scoffed, "Next time just do your chores and clean out the fridge every once in a while, 'kay mate?"

_-End-_


	9. Liar

Title: Liar

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #44 - Couple

Word Count: 305

Notes: Ten and Donna after a party. Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ.

* * *

Donna had to wonder sometimes what was going on in the Doctor's mind. Especially when they landed on yet another alien planet in the future or, as just this last time, at a swanky party in Vienna and were mistaken yet again as a couple.

While she was shaking her head, his grin was a mile wide as he continued introductions to their new acquaintances.

Then, as soon as they were alone again, Donna had to ask, "What was that?" and the Doctor answered, "Well, it's not as if them thinking any different changes anything."

After that, Donna steamed for a bit until some bloke asked her to dance but eventually she ended up back with the Doctor and as he spun her around, for just a moment, she saw how very easy it would be to keep looking back into his brown eyes.

Now back on the TARDIS, the Doctor was stroking and talking to the console as he always did once he thought Donna was out of ear shot and Donna was pacing back and forth just out of sight, wondering if she should even ask him about what he'd been thinking in that moment. Another part of her mind even dared suggest that she ask if he thought of her in _that_ way.

"I'm drunk. I just have to be," muttered Donna as she continued pacing. The punch at the party had been rather tasty.

Suddenly, there was a loud clunk behind her. She turned and saw that the door to her bedroom had been placed there by the TARDIS.

"I'll take this as a sign, thanks ol' girl."

As Donna stepped inside her room, calling it a night, the Doctor glared at the TARDIS console, knowing full well what had just happened, "Oh all right then, I'll do it your way."

_-End-_


	10. Mates

Title: Mates

Author: MagicBulletGirl

Rating: PG

Prompt Word: #44 - Friendship

Word Count: 610

Notes: Ten and Donna the morning after a party. Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the Doctor_Donna community on LJ.

* * *

It was the next morning and Donna's mouth felt as if it had been carpeted and steamrolled. It was shoddy work of course because it'd been done by the party goers in Vienna. Slowly, she eased herself out of bed, pulled on her robe and dragged herself to the kitchen.

"You'd think the TARDIS would have something for hangovers," she muttered to no one in particular and opened another cupboard.

There she found tea. Tea, she decided, would be excellent. Her stomach never really took to eggs and tea would bring her appetite back.

While brewing, she was surprised to admit to herself that she wished the Doctor were around. She knew that sometimes he'd venture deep inside the TARDIS. He could probably electrocute himself and she'd be none the wiser, at least, not until she smelt burnt hair. However, she knew that he'd come around to her when he wanted to, which was most of the time.

...What with them being just best mates and that what they had could _only_ be called friendship...

The sudden knock behind her nearly made her drop her mug, but the just as sudden steady hand over hers saved it.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's my fault for being human and all. Dulled senses after drinking."

"What? I thought you humans were like that all the time."

Donna struggled not to laugh, not wanting to upset her fragile innards. They were already enacting their revenge on her drinking so much.

It must have showed on her face because the Doctor's hands moved to her arms as he said, "Easy there darling."

The word made her look up into his brown eyes. The same ones she had almost lost herself in the night before in a punchy haze. It felt as if the ground would have fallen out from under her if he wasn't standing there in front of her, because she knew he had the power to keep it there.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you say?" Donna felt her synapses groaning in protest of the sudden rapid fire work she was putting them through.

"I just said 'What?'"

Donna raised an eyebrow at him, "Before that you dumbo."

The Doctor looked as if he'd rather her throw up on him than repeat it, typical.

"I said," he practically stuttered, "Easy there darling."

"And why was that last word necessary?"

The Doctor's mouth was opening and closing, as if gulping the words down would lead him to the right one.

"Because I... care... very deeply... for all of my best... mates..."

Donna had listened very carefully to what he had just said and looked up away from him as she thought about his words.

"So then..." started Donna as she brought her eyes away from the ceiling, "Just how many best mates have you had?"

He couldn't help but smile at that question as her eyes met his, "Just the one I have."

And then it was Donna's turn to be unable to suppress a grin as she looked back at the Doctor, his eyes lit in anticipation, "Funny, because I also happen to care very deeply for that one best mate I've ever had."

And with that, the stale overnight breath didn't matter (his), the lack of structure under clothes didn't matter (hers), and the water blowing steam on the stove didn't matter (the TARDIS).

All that mattered was that he was with her, and she would be with him. They'd be together for as long they could be, quite happily, for all of time if they wished.

After all, wasn't that what a time machine was for?

_-End-_


End file.
